


[Translation]I'll Parting 我将欲行（杜库/乔卡丝塔•纽）（授翻）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:在离开武士团之前，杜库是这样与乔卡丝塔•纽告别的。





	[Translation]I'll Parting 我将欲行（杜库/乔卡丝塔•纽）（授翻）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ill Parting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471190) by [MissIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy). 



> 原作者:MissIzzy
> 
> 原链接:[Ill Parting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471190/chapters/815280?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false)
> 
> 译者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 译者的话:杜库与乔卡丝塔之间那种纠结的绝地情感在本篇中体现得淋漓尽致。作者笔触细腻老到，这两人间的细节刻画真是不能再恰当了。

正文

当乔卡丝塔•纽刚听闻这个消息时，她并不十分吃惊。杜库离开武士团的可能性早已在她脑海中盘桓多年。就像命中注定的那样，在杜库得到他老徒弟的死讯时，她正巧陪在他的身边。尽管他面无表情，若无其事，但她了解他，深深地了解，从那一刻起她就已经做好失去他的准备。

她很沮丧。她也很愤怒。扪心自问，她难以明白她到底在生谁的气。或许是他，因为他自行其是？是长老会，因为他们自行其是？是她自己，因为放任自我陷入他们之间的情感漩涡？是奎刚•金，因为他的死，还是那个神秘的西斯尊主，因为造成奎刚•金的死亡？她生他们所有人的气，或许如此。

当他来找她时，她确乎感到惊讶。

在一个她比往常更急需冥想的夜晚，他按响了她的门铃，打断了她的思绪。但她觉得他此时的来访可能并不是贸然。

他的造访太过突然，可是在开门之前她老早就知道那一定是他。她隔着半开的门问:"你还没有走？"

"只是想道几声别罢了。我能进来小坐一会儿吗？"

应允杜库进门似乎并没有什么害处。况且，就算乔卡丝塔还在生他的气，她也打定主意要超然于愤怒之外。她让到一边，请他进来。

在随即的沉默中，她嗅出一股危险的气息，便开口问他接下来打算去哪。

"回塞伦诺。你知道那儿有很大一笔遗产等我继承吗？"

"那真是幸运。"她淡淡地说。

"你生我气了。"被他说中了。她在他身上也感觉到了同样的怒气。

她的怒火暂且被压抑的很好，甚至在她挑明缘由时，她也在竭力控制:"你知道我不同意你的所作所为。"

"但你接受了。乔卡丝塔，你听到了。你倾听了。即使你最终否定了我，你还是给了我一个说出来的机会，这可比这儿大多数人会做的多多了。"

好大一会儿她都差点认为他是在为自己辩解，不过他显然不是。他是为她心意明显的转变而感到冒犯。"那是不会变的，"她向他保证。

"那你为什么要谴责我呢？"

她被这指控惊呆了 。"你为什么觉得我会这么过分？"

"因为我在你身上发觉了和其他人一模一样的谴责之情。乔卡丝塔，我得说，对此我本抱有更高期待。"

大抵乔卡丝塔尚不习惯陷入负疚，杜库的失望就如一柄利剑，尖锐地刺痛了她。她好容易回过神来，忽然意识到他刚刚说了什么，立马答道:"我们没有都在谴责你，你这么说真是令我难以置信。你放任愤怒蒙蔽了你的认知。"

"反正我也是自作自受，不是么？"杜库反唇相讥。

"我不否认这一点，真的。但能不能请你理智一点？"

她点醒了他; 他的怒气以她感官能及的程度在消退。碍于他过度的自尊，他兀自嘴硬:"也许你高估了自己看清事物的能力。"

"我没有，"乔卡丝塔冷静地绕开了他话中的陷阱，"我们俩都没有这种清明的视野。我承认，或许现在你也应该承认这一点。"

她本以为他的心情会稍加舒缓。他没有。恰恰相反的是，他眉头紧锁，抱怨道:"我没心情玩这种文字游戏。"

"那你感兴趣的是什么把戏？"她质问，"你究竟来这儿干什么？你怎么还留在圣殿不走？你真正想道别的是谁？铁定不是什么长老会里的人，老实说，我实在想不出除我之外的第二个了。但就我对你的了解而言，比起冒着让感伤把我们搅得一团糟的风险来向我告别，你宁可谁也不见，就此别过。所以你这样来找我一定还有其他原因。如果你是想劝我一同离开，我是绝对不会走的。"

"你以为我会傻到这么干吗？"

"那你来是为了什么？"

沉默。惟有愤怒，夹杂着挫败的愤怒，回荡在他们之间的沉默当中。他身上还有种难以名状的紧绷感。

"也许就是感伤驱使着我，"许久他终于开口，"也许我想最后再见你一次。"

"也许，"乔卡丝塔喃喃道，"也许根本没有什么原因。不管事实是不是你说的那样，你总能为来这儿找到一个合适的理由。"

"如果你非要我找一个特定原因的话，"他起身宣告，"那我大概必须得做些什么来向你证明我到访的真正原因，除此之外我也无能为力了。"

"你是专门来干点什么的？"她也站了起来，小心翼翼地控制自己不要去掏光剑。拔剑相向对她毫无益处; 他此时期待看到的绝不会是她不为所动的剑刃。

那种神秘的紧绷感又出现了，这回她明白了其中深意。

他顿了顿，眨眨眼，揽过她低语道:"是的，就是这样。"他深深吻上了她。

她没有想象中那么惊讶。在他们都还是绝地时，这种模糊的情感尚称不上危险。但一旦杜库开始放任自己的渴慕，他很可能会最终沉沦于此。

依偎在他的怀里，乔卡丝塔胸中爱意不由得死灰复燃，燃起的是那种她低估的，以为早已悄然逝去的熊熊爱火。他的攻势过于猛烈，她几乎要昏了头一一他倾注了全身心在这个吻上。他心知肚明，往后与她亲近的机会将不复存在。在他的猛攻之下她竖起的精神障壁轰然崩塌，他游走的唇舌占据了她的整个脑海，她的思绪无法移开哪怕一分一毫。

她激烈地回吻他直到他抽离，她的舌依依不舍地从他唇间滑脱。他紧盯着，眼中闪过欢欣。她看得分明，那闪烁的是欲念的火光。

她别无选择。她扇了他一耳光。

他倏地退开，仿佛她抽出了光剑，她平生从未见他震惊至此。她不知道他在惊诧些什么，他莫非猜不到他们的结果已成定局？

"那么，我想我没什么别的事了。"他用拇指摩挲着脸上她落下的红痕。治愈这点小伤于他小菜一碟，可他却任这印迹留在原地。

"再见。"她决绝道。他在这房间里多呆一秒都只会伤她更深。

"是的，再见了。"他旋踵而去，比戏剧还戏剧性地迈开步子，从她的生命中就此离去，渐行渐远。

门在他身后合上。她像被抽干了浑身气力般跌坐在地，努力重新投入到冥想中去，发誓尽她所能不再任凭他的身影一次次划过她的脑海。

十年后，当她听闻他堕入西斯的消息时，她也没有丝毫惊讶。


End file.
